


Driver

by makishou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishou/pseuds/makishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisa  kau bayangkan, Shin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan drabble ini. haha

"Shintarou, enough- Let's eat."

Wajah si surai hijau lumut itu menengadah ketika sosok yang-amat- dikenalnya meletakkan gantungan kunci mobil dihadapannya. Menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik kertas berisi rekam medik pasien yang beradu dari atas meja. 

"Ya."

Merasa perhatian belum tertuju penuh padanya; Tangan putih milik Seijuurou menarik pulpen dari jemari sang dokter dengan tidak sabar, membuat gerakan Shintarou terhenti. Ekspresi angkuh tampak membingkai wajahnya. 

“Aku datang bukan untuk menungguimu wahai dokter yang sempurna. Aku ingin makan pasta, dan kau yang bawa mobilnya.”

"Aku? Bagaimana kalau kita?"

 

Mendengar usul Shintarou (yang sebenarnya hanya asal bicara), Seijuurou langsung mengangguk setuju tanpa syarat. Tanpa kata-kata bermakna protes-seperti biasanya. Ini sebuah momen langka.

"..Baiklah. Ayo berbagi kursi kemudi. Pernah memangku orang lain kan?"

Sesungguhnya, penawaran Shintarou tadi hanya candaan. Tapi melihat balasan yang seperti ini malah membuatnya bergidik. Ini bukan seperti Seijuurou yang ia kenal. Kemana perginya kebiasaan mematahkan kata-kata orang lain itu? Rasanya berbagi kursi bersama pun tak bisa ia bayangkan.


End file.
